Blind Vision
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: Scott hates himself and feels as if being different is a bad thing. Will a walk in the park and someone like him help him make sense of his feelings?


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the ones that are made up. Marvel, WB, and Cartoon Network own them. If I did then I wouldn't be writing for fanfiction. Please ask for permission from me before use of the ones I do own.

****

Author's Note: This is my fifth story of X-men Evolution. I got hooked on writing stories about it because I love the show and I was persuaded by my sister. Please review and feel free to make suggestions. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I reposted this with no new chapters added. Enjoy!

**Blind Vision**

"Hey Jean!" Kitty yelled as she ran to Jean and Scott, who were standing in the wide hall of the mansion. "Like what do you think of this outfit? Does it match?" Kitty asked as she held up a pair of blue flared jeans and colorful shirt. Scott looked at Jean and waited for an answer from her. Scott tried to ignore the situation. The shirt was filled with too many colors for him to differentiate them. He adjusted his red sunglasses that was covering his uncontrollable lazar red eyes.

Jean flipped her long red hair back as she smiled at Kitty's perkiness. "I think the shirt and the pants go great together," Jean said. "You should let me borrow them one day!" Jean said as Scott let out a laugh. He knew the clothes would never fit in Jean. She was too tall for Kitty's medium height clothes.

"Like great!" Kitty exclaimed with happiness as she tightened her brown hair that was put up in a high ponytail. "Kurt, looks like we got you all set."

"Bring it in here," Amara yelled to Kitty as she brought it in the room to Amara, Tabitha, and Rogue. Kurt's blue fur stood out in his white undershirt and black shorts.

"Y'all are crazy!" Rogue said with a smirk as Amara called Jean and Scott to come in.

Jean let out a giggle. "They're actually playing dress-up with Kurt!" Jean said as she walked to the room. She looked back at Scott who had a small smile on his face about the funny situation. He stood where he was without moving a muscle. "Are you coming?"

"Um…I think I'm going to take a walk," Scott said giving Jean a small smile. He tried to block out the laughter of the girls and Kurt in the room. It seemed as if every single little thing was getting him aggravated. "To get some alone time." Jean nodded with a face of concern. He knew she wasn't going to ask him what's wrong until he found out. Because he didn't even know what was wrong with him. He usually would want to bring Jean along for good company. They talked so much about personal things and he really liked Jean. She was his best friend and his partner and companion. He didn't know what he would do without her.

He turned around and walked the other way, knowing that he had left a sad Jean behind. She walked into the room with the girls and shut the door behind her. He would talk to her after he got his head together. So many thoughts were rushing through him at the time that he was confused about everything. After the whole world found out they were mutants, he began to wonder if being a mutant was a punishment. He hated who he was and he wished he could just be normal for once. No more being picked on or chased after. 

He walked down the stairs and past Professor Xavier. Scott considered him his father because he practically raised him. But he didn't even bother to say anything to him. He didn't want to talk to anyone. If he did, they'd be concerned of his behavior and he wouldn't know what to tell them. This was unlike him but he knew that he couldn't hide behind his smile. 

"Scott, where are you going?" Professor Xavier asked with his British accent as he looked at Scott calmly, waiting for an answer.

Scott didn't turn around for one second as he ran out the front door. He had to leave. Sometimes it was too crowded in that house and you could never have your space. "Scott!!"

"Want me to follow him?" Logan asked coming out of nowhere and he looked at the Professor with a gruff expression. Professor X shook his head as he watched the doors shut with a loud thud as Scott ran out and away from the Institute.

*****************************

Scott rubbed his temples as he slowed down and eased his breath. He doesn't know what's gotten into him. Does he even feel like he should be fighting for the rights of mutants. Maybe the world _would_ never accept them. "Evan had to hide himself from the world because he looked different," Scott whispered to himself. "Why does he have to hide? He's just a kid, why can't he go on living his life like everybody else?" Scott asked himself, knowing that question would never be answered.

He got out the keys to his red convertible and got in. He drove out of the mansion and onto the road filled with people who were afraid of change and something different. They were the good guys and no one appreciated what they did. They were doing the right thing, yet didn't earn the list bit of respect.

He looked at the road ahead of him. He came to a street light in the crossroads of the streets of New York. He waited until the light turned green. He didn't see it green, he saw that it was a different shade of red. If only people could see things through his eyes.

He drove to a supermarket parking lot and parked his car. He didn't know where he would go to get some alone time, so he just made a turn at the first twist in the road he saw. He put his head on his steering wheel then brought it back up when he heard a car come up beside him. In the car was a mother and father of twin boys. He smiled at the little boys and they gave a big smile to Scott's kindness. _Kids always dig the sunglasses, _Scott thought to himself feeling a little better. Then he caught the parents' eyes and they gave him a cold stare. _I guess they were one of the people who saw me on TV, _Scott thought as his smile faded when they turned their kids' heads away from him. 

"Do I look like a bad, gooey person?" Scott asked himself with distain in his voice. "Really, cause I always thought that I have a head with a brain in it and a chest with a heart in it just like everyone else!" Scott exclaimed as he drove away. He couldn't be anywhere where their was normal people. The Institute wasn't one. There weren't many other options left for him.

Scott turned the keys in the ignition and drove off in an inner road. Hopefully no one he knew would see him there. He saw a car behind him and sighed. Then he looked again and he realized the car was only centimeters away from his. "What the hell is this guy trying to do?!?" Scott asked with fear as he kept driving at the pace he was. He didn't want to speed up or slow down because that might cause an accident. He could bust the man's tires with his eyes but he didn't want to. That's not what his powers were used for, even if people didn't realize that. He brushed his short, dark brown hair back as he looked in the mirror again.

He knitted his eyebrows and squinted his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. It was Duncan, Jean's _old_ love interest. He always tried to do something to mess with Scott. As much as he hated Scott before, he hates him even more now.

Suddenly Scott heard a noise and felt his car go up and back down with a thud. He pursed his lips and got out of his car feeling himself burn up inside. He wasn't sure if he could contain himself from hurting Duncan this time. He slammed the door and charged over to Duncan's car. "What is your problem? I can't believe Jean ever liked you!" Scott exclaimed as Duncan got out of his car with calm annoyance. 

"For your information I was stopping and you backed up," Duncan said with his arms crossed against his chest. He was wearing his Bayville High jacket and Scott remembered the horrible memories from school. He was so glad they had graduated and left that school forever. Apparently, Duncan had to graduate with them.

"You blond baboon!" Scott exclaimed about to loose his temper completely. "You know exactly what happened. You were tailgating me and sped up just to slam right into me!!!!"

"Are you contradicting me Summers," Dunkcan asked. "I don't care what you do to me. Because if you shot those red beams from your eyes once at me, you'll be in big trouble."

Scott clenched his jaw and Duncan and him gave each other long, hard stares for what seemed like forever. "I have my ways Summers. How do you think I got out of jail?"

"Some idiot probably bailed you out," Scott said coldly. "Anyways, it doesn't seem like your _ways _got far with Jean," Scott said realizing he was using Jean as his defense. He didn't like doing that to anyone he cares about. He took his eyes off of Duncan and ran to his car. He didn't care if Duncan thought he was a chicken. He knew he had to get away from people. Look what this has done to him. He hated Duncan before but never this intense. He's become a monster.

"That's right Summers! Run! That's what your best at!" Duncan yelled as Scott drove off with his words imprinted in his head. Was that what he was doing? Was he running. Maybe he was. So what? The world says go away, what is he supposed to do? 

"I've never felt like this before," Scott said.

He drove up to the park and parked his car on the grass. He went around the playground and a little outside of there. Where no one could see him. He got out of his car and sat on the front of his car. The natural beauty of the park was refreshing. But when all those happy kids see the world for what it really is, this will mean nothing anymore.

"I wish I could just be normal," Scott said as he watched the kids playing with each other. 

"Hey kid!" a little boy with a squeaky voice exclaimed. "You can't play with us!"

"Why?" the other little boy asked staring off as if he was seeing blank. A woman who seemed to be his mother stood next to him with her hand on his chest, as if trying to protect him.

"Us mutants are not the only rejected different people," Scott said to himself shaking his head. 

"Because you can't see. Your dumb," the annoying boy which seemed to be around the age of nine said. Then he left the unwanted boy alone and ran to his friends to play. The little boy grabbed his mother's hand and she whispered something to him as he ran straight towards Scott. Scott's eyes widened with surprise as his mother looked at him with an understanding look. She turned back around as if she was expecting Scott to talk to the kid. The kid just kept running, then fell over a big bolder. 

Scott got up and ran towards the kid. "Hey, are you alright?" Scott asked the little boy as he picked him up off the ground.

"I'm fine," he said as he reached his hands out. "I'm sorry. I can't see. I'm blind."

Scott nodded his head in understanding and picked the little boy up. "It's going to be ok," he said as he walked over to his car and sat the boy next to him on the front of his car.

"My mother said that you would help me," the little boy said as he looked straight ahead. "My name's Ryan."

"Hello Ryan," Scott said as he grabbed the boys hand and shook it. "My name's Scott." The little boy nodded as Scott smiled widely for the first time today. He loved kids. They were so pure and loving. He wished he could have some with Jean some day.

"What are you doing here? Where is your family?" Ryan asked innocently. 

"I came here to get away from my family. I just needed to be alone," Scott said to the understanding little boy.

"The other kids won't let me play with them," Ryan said wiping a tear from his blank dark brown eyes, "because I'm different."

"I don't see anything different about you," Scott said as the little boy listened intently. "I see that you cry, breathe, and feel just like everyone else. Am I right?"

Ryan nodded. "But they don't see that. Just like I can't see them."

"It doesn't matter what you can or can't see. You have a stronger heart and they are the ones that are blind to see that," Scott said as he realized he was giving himself a lesson. "You should accept yourself for who you are and people might accept you for who you are too. There will be some people who are cruel in this world, but they are the ones who are missing out on great people." 

Ryan wiped his eyes and smiled. "I've always believed that there is hope for people who are different," Scott said still thinking there is little hope for mutants.

"Don't say that," the little boy said. "There's always hope. I mean, you helped me feel like a real person and made me realize that I am. Thanks."

"Thank _you_ Ryan. You have a kind heart. Your heart is stronger than your eyes and that's a very good thing," Scott said as they little boy smiled and Scott returned the smile. He hugged the little boy as he scooted away and saw something glitter in his eyes. 

"I wish I could see you again," Ryan said as Scott grabbed him onto his body and brought him over to his mother.

"_Hopefully_ soon," Scott said with a sly smile. 

**************************

Scott walked in the mansion with a huge smile on his face. He walked towards the noise that was coming from the living room. "Hey guys," Scott said as they all looked at him. "Do I have something on my face?"

Jean cracked a smile as she ran towards him. "I missed you."

"Jeez Jean! He's only like been gone for like two hours," Kitty said to Jean as Jean hugged him tightly.

"Are you ok?" Jean asked as Scott nodded and hugged her back. He walked to the couch to his family and joined them. He sighed. 

"There has been a report of an innocent mutant being tracked, followed, and arrested," Storm said with her African accent as she pulled her long white hair back. 

"Whatever the case might be," Scott said, "we are up for the job. We will keep fighting for mutants' rights."

Everyone agreed as Scott's attention turned to Kurt. "What happened to your wacky girlish makeover?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I realized that I like the vay I am just right," Kurt said as they all let out a laugh.

**************************

****

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I hope you like my story. It's a one chapter story so enjoy. Please review!


End file.
